


Festival Fun

by MistahRoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Chocobo Festival, DOM!Prompto, Dom/sub, Festival fun, High School, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Promptis - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Smut, Sub!Noctis, Teasing, Top Prompto, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistahRoi/pseuds/MistahRoi
Summary: Prompto and Noctis go on a date to the Chocobo Festival, but Prompto has a surprise for Noct.





	Festival Fun

**Author's Note:**

> It takes me way too long to get these out! But I hope you enjoy Festival Fun as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Beautiful Artwork done by the amazing MrBenzedrine89

 

Droplets of water slid down Noctis’ bare chest, absorbing into the towel hanging low on his waist as he stared at the silver egg resting in Prompto’s palm. A black string was attached to one end, and it draped over the side of the blond’s hand, a matching silver ring swaying back and forth in the gentle breeze from the air conditioner. “What is it?” The prince’s curious crystal blue eyes stared back at Prompto.

“Just a little something to add to the fun tonight.” His best friend gave him a toothy grin. They had planned a date for the night; there was a festival going on near their school. Prompto already donned his pale, yellow yukata, an all over chocobo print covering it, while the prince’s navy geo printed one was still laid out on the bed.

“What does it do?” The prince arched a brow at Prompto.

“Dude, do you really not know?” the blond asked with an amused smile.

A light blush covered Noct's cheeks. “I assume it's some kind of toy.”

“ _Ding ding ding_! We have a winner!” Prompto fished a tube of lubricant from the bedside drawer. “Turn around,” he said as he padded to the prince. The authority he always commanded sent shivers of excitement up and down Noct's spine every single time he made a demand.

Noctis complied with Prompto’s instructions, turning his back to him and waiting. Fingertips danced up the curvature of Noctis’ back, and he felt a desire to melt at the delicate touch. Prompto’s hand slipped around his waist, tugging the towel free and letting it drop to the floor. He heard the lube bottle squirt from behind him, and a thrill ran through his bones as he waited.

Prompto’s fingers slithered between the prince’s ass cheeks, oiling him up so he could insert the toy easily. The blond’s free hand pushed Noct forward slightly as cold, slippery plastic pressed against his hole. The egg was bigger than Noctis thought as it slowly invaded his body, and yet he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of slowly stretching around it. After passing the widest point, it slid home in an instant, nestled against his prostate. Noctis gave an elated sigh, the weight and size of it was enough to leave him filled, but not so much to make it uncomfortable or awkward for him to walk.

“You have to leave it in the whole night, got it?” Prompto leaned into him and whispered in his ear, flicking his tongue out to lick the shell. Noct visibly shuddered. Prompto knew how to drive the prince crazy with the slightest of touches, the right words, and that _tone…_ Gods, it made him want to be fucked fast and hard this very moment.

Just like that, Prompto was gone, plopping down on the bed and taking in the sight of the fully nude prince before him. He snatched up his phone from the table to snapped a quick picture of Noctis before he had a mind to react, still stuck in the haze of Prompto’s dominating air.

“You gonna get dressed anytime soon? Or are you gonna go like that? I won’t complain, but I’m sure the people of Insomnia might.” Prompto chuckled as his eyes traced every line and muscle.

“We could stay here tonight instead of go out,” the prince said with a sly smirk as he strolled to the bed.

“But it’s the Chocobo Festival, Noooct! You said we’d go.” Prompto’s bottom lip stuck out as he mock pouted.

Noctis heaved a defeated sigh and picked up his boxers, sliding them on reluctantly. He pulled on his yukata and tied the belt around his waist. “There, I’m dressed. Happy?”

Prompto lurched up and grabbed Noctis by the waist, pulling him in close. “Guess you’ll have to figure that one out yourself.” He grabbed the yukata and jerked the prince down, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

His entire body lit on fire when Prompto’s lips touched his skin, driving his desire even further as the prince leaned in to kiss him. The blond met Noctis halfway, pressing their lips together gently, hands traveling up his stomach, chest, and neck until they tangled in the damp onyx tresses and yanked Noct into his lap. One hand snaked around his hip, and Prompto’s slender fingers dug into the fleshy mound of Noct’s ass cheek. The blond trailed kisses up to Noctis’s ear and nipped his lobe, delicately sucking on it.

“We're gonna be late if we don't leave,” Prompto said, voice gravelly and full of lust.

“I don't care,” Noctis shot back, grinding his hips into the man underneath him. The fullness in his ass mixed with the friction felt divine, but Prompto grabbed his hips and held him still.

“C’mon, Noct. You promised.”

The prince buried his face in the crook of Prompto's neck and groaned boorishly. “Fine.” He couldn't hide the disappointment lacing his voice as he eased off the lap he'd grown accustomed to straddling. It was how he _usually_ got his way. Anytime Noctis wanted something from Prompto, if he crawled into his lap and kissed his neck in the right way, his chobo-loving friend gave into him. This time was different; the blond seemed to be on a mission to see the festival, or maybe it was something else.

* * *

The onyx haired prince stared at his counterpart sitting across from him at the table. The chocobo yukata hung loosely around his shoulders, leaving part of his chest exposed. Noctis’ elbow propped up his chin as he drank in the view, from Prompto’s cool azure eyes, soft pink lips, to what lie beneath that yellow garb.

“What would the young prince like to drink?” The server snapped Noct out of his appreciative bubble.

“Uh, water is fine.” He scrambled to open the menu to choose his dinner. Prompto’s delicious appearance distracted him from what they came to the restaurant to do - eat.

“Water for me too,” Prompto said with a kind smile to the young man waiting on them.

“Know what you’re getting there, Noct?” Prompto peered over his own menu at the prince.

“Probably the same thing I always get.” Noctis shrugged.

“Dude, you gotta try different things,” Prompto said with a chuckle. “You’ll never find anything else you like if you don’t.”

“Eh, not a big deal,” the prince spoke with a nonchalance that matched his station. They never made him eat anything he didn’t want to at the citadel, so why should he force himself to do so here?

The server brought back two glasses of iced water and set them down on coasters. “Have you made your minds up for your meal?”

“Yeah, I’ll have-” Noct cut himself off when he felt the small tingle of movement inside him. His gaze shot to his friend, who had a devilish gleam in his eyes as he watched the prince struggle for words.  “I’ll have the burger - Ah!” A startled gasp escaped him as the egg buzzed sporadically against his prostate, and he fought back to urge to let a moan rip from his throat. “No veggies - and fries,” he spat out in a hurry and, gripping the edge of the table as if it would help the matter.

“Is everything alright, Highness?” The waiter arched a brow at the reddening teen.

“Yeah, Noct, is everything alright? You look a little flushed.” Amusement coated Prompto’s voice, and Noctis wanted so bad to come back with a good quip, but his attention focused solely on the device vibrating against the bundle of nerves in his ass.

“I-I’m fine.” Speaking only made it harder to bite back the ever increasing need to moan. Not only was it a problem to stay quiet, but his cock was pitching a helluva tent under the table. The subtle pulsation quickly made his member stand at full attention without so much as a dirty thought shooting through his mind.

Caught up in the sensations of the little egg happily buzzing away, Noctis missed Prompto’s order and the waiter leaving. He glared at the blond across from him, trying hard to keep a straight face. “You didn’t tell me it vibrated…”

“Oh, did I forget to mention that? My bad.” Prompto feigned innocence, looking like he much enjoyed the predicament he had the prince in. He raised his hand to show Noct a black, rectangular box and said, “I have the remote. Try to behave yourself, buddy.” The corner of his mouth drew up in a smirk as he clicked a button.

The frequency of the vibrations changed to a constant, high speed pace, and Noctis’ head all but slammed into the back of the booth, nails scraping across the wooden table. _Oh gods…it feels so fucking good…_ He sucked his lip in between his teeth and bit down almost hard enough for blood to bubble up. Precum leaked from the tip of his dick, and he was suddenly grateful he chose a printed yukata; it made the dampness harder to detect. The ecstatic tension built up in his groin, and he wanted to reach down and jerk himself off for release, but he dared not in the crowded restaurant. _Fuck…I’m so close…_ Was Prompto going to make him come in front of all these people? His eyes shot to the man across from him, giddy at watching the prince squirm.

A smile split Prompto’s face, and the buzzing little egg fell still. All of the build up drained, leaving Noctis a sweaty, hot mess. “Come on, man, really? Turn it back on.” He was half tempted to reach across the table and snatch the remote himself.

“Ah ah - you don’t get to come until _I_ say, or you’ll get punished.” The prince’s eyes widened at Prompto’s words. Was he going to have to go through this the entire night? Getting pushed damn near to the brink, then pulled back? It seemed almost cruel, and yet a twinge of excitement danced up his spine at the thought of being continually teased out in public, for all to see - even if they didn’t know it.

“And just what is the punishment?” Noct dared to ask, testing how far he could tread.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out, if you disobey me.” Dominance lingered in his friend’s voice, and Noctis’ own will bent to that of Prompto’s.

Their server brought their orders out and scurried away after refilling the glasses of water, leaving them to their food.

“Does this place have the best hamburgers or what?” Prompto chomped a big bite from the stacked sandwich. Noctis watched him chew enthusiastically, stuffing a couple fries in his mouth as well.

“Yeah they do,” Noctis agreed as he chowed down on his own burger after checking for runaway vegetables that sometimes found their way onto his food.

“Think they’ll have a giant stuffed chocobo again? The girls at school went nuts over the one from last year. I wish I could’ve seen it!” The stern Prompto from moments before melted into an excited school boy as time drew closer for the festival to start.

“If they do, I’ll win it for you,” Noct said absently, not considering the fact that Prompto could win one for himself.

“Promise?”

“Y-yeah, of course.” Pink dusted the prince’s cheeks at the pure smile beaming from Prompto on the other side of the table.

“Alright, let’s go!”

* * *

“Wow!” Noctis admired the way Prompto’s eyes glittered at the sight of all the chocobo decorations, merchandise, games, and stalls. “Noct, take my picture with the chocobo mascot!” He pushed his camera into the prince’s hand and jogged to a person in a yellow bird costume. They both turned to Noctis, and Prompto held up two fingers in a peace sign. He snapped the picture.

“Here ya go.” Noctis handed the camera back. “What do you want to do first?” He watched the blond’s eyes dart around the spectacle, glistening with barely containable excitement. If it was one thing Noct admired about Prompto, it was the innocence about him, the child-like passion for everything he loved.

Prompto grabbed Noctis’ hand and led him deeper into the festival, toward a rotating ride that had fiberglass animals of all kinds, slowly undulating. Noct caught sight of the big yellow birds as they passed by and instantly knew what his friend wanted. “You wanna ride the chocobos?” he asked expectantly.

“You know me so well, Noct.” Prompto beamed at him, still holding onto his hand.

The two waded through the ever growing crowd toward the merry-go-round. Noct glanced at Prompto from the corner of his eye just to soak in the wide smile across his face. It was beyond him how this man could go from giddy kid to serious, domineering Prompto in a split second. It was only one of many things he truly enjoyed, and he basked in it every chance he got.

They flashed the attendant their hands, stamped with baby chocobo chicks as proof they paid for tickets, and strolled by him to get on the ride. Prompto moved briskly through the animals until he found the chocobos, climbing on one. “Come on, Noct. There's one for you, too.” He pointed to the fuchsia colored bird next to his yellow one.

Noctis eyed the pink animal, then Prompto, who wore a devious smirk on his face. “Climb up, buddy.”

“Why am I stuck with _this_ one…” the prince grumbled quietly, but hoisted himself onto the bird’s back anyway, throwing a leg over and settling into the saddle.

“What was that? I didn't quite hear you?” Prompto’s tone held an underlying threat in it that Noct didn’t miss.

Noctis gripped the bar holding up the plastic animal with both hands as the egg in his ass came to life again. “Nng…” He tried to strangle the groan deep in his throat, but it still managed to escape him. Straddling the fiberglass chocobo pushed the device firmer against his prostate, causing the vibrations to feel that much better. “P-Prompto…” He wanted to tell the blond to turn it off, yet he didn't. It felt too damn good.

The ride shifted and began its circular motion, playing a gentle tune that the kiddies might enjoy. The bird underneath Noctis shuddered as it bobbed up and down in time with the music, however the prince’s mind was otherwise occupied with the bullet insistently buzzing inside him at the moment. Every second, he edged closer and closer to orgasm, but knew there would be consequences if he came.

“Prompto…please…” His words came out between ragged breaths. “I’m close,” he whispered, only loud enough that the blond would hear and hoped he would relent.

Much to Noctis’ relief, and somewhat disappointment, the vibrations ceased, and the build up slowly faded away. He’d never done anything like this, and the thrill of being so close out in the open like this made him ache for more. It was the ultimate way to tease, and Prompto was unbearably good at it.

After the merry-go-round, Noctis and Prompto decided to try their luck at some of the games lined up along the sidewalks for the festival. First up was the ring toss. The bottles were aligned in rows, and they were given three rings to throw. Prompto tossed his first, each of his plastic rings bouncing off the bottles and to the ground. Noctis wasn’t much better at the game than his other half, only managing to get a ring around a corner bottle. His prize was a keychain with a moogle charm. It was cute, but not exactly the prize he was aiming for.

“Let’s try another game,” Noctis said as he took Prompto’s hand in his own and pulled him away from the game. His eyes scan over the many stands down the sidewalk, searching for one that he might be able to win the prize he wanted. Noctis caught sight of a colorful backboard on one and led Prompto to it, the blond following behind him without complaint.

“Wanna try your hand at it, kid?” a man behind the flimsy, wooden table asked as he eyeballed the young prince.

“I just throw the darts at the balloons, right?” Noct asked, picking up a dart and testing the weight of it in his hand.

“Righty-o, twenty gil a game.” He held out his hand expectantly.

Noctis fished in his pocket for his coins and handed them over to the man, taking the rest of the darts in hand before turning to the colorful backboard. Each needle head found its place in a different colored balloon, spilling paint down the others and onto the tarp beneath.

“Woohoo! Go Noct!” Prompto cheered for him, giving him a sense of pride and accomplishment. No matter how many times he was praised, nor who did the praising, it never quite felt the same as when Prompto did it. Was this what the fairy tales referred to as love? His eyes caught Prompto’s for a second but quickly flitted away as he noticed the fluttering in his chest.

“Congratulations. Here’s your prize.” The gentleman placed a lifesize replica plushie of Carbuncle in Noctis’ hands before returning to his place behind the table to wrangle up some more customers for the game.

“Aww, it’s kinda cute, isn’t it.” The blond stroked his hand down the length of the plushie’s back, fingertips lightly grazing over the exposed skin of Noct’s forearm. It sent a delightful shiver up the prince’s spine. “Not as cute as a chocobo though,” Prompto added.

“I’ll win you a chocobo,” the prince declared with a light blush across the bridge of his nose. He searched for a booth with plush chocobos, determination taking over the forefront of his mind.

“It’s okay, Noct, you really don’t-”

Before Prompto could even finish his sentence, Noctis was off again, zeroing in on a stand that had the biggest chocobo plushies he could see. He immediately grabbed up one of the guns, looking to the young lady and asking, “How much?”

“Fifty gil per game,” she said, blowing a bubble in her chewing gum without a care in the world.

The prince slapped a bill down on the table and aimed the pea-shooter at the row of swaying targets. He steadied the barrel, lining up his sights and following the red and white circle with his eyes before squeezing the trigger. The wood exploded as the beebee connected with it. Noctis shifted and was about to fire again when the familiar sensation took him by surprise and he ricocheted the pellet off the metal sign.

Noctis fought the urge to groan as the egg vibrated inside him. His grip on the gun tightened, and he lost any and all focus he had moments ago. Prompto was interfering with his effort in winning the chocobo, but why? Noctis wanted to do something nice, to give Prompto a reminder of him whenever he wasn’t by the prince’s side.

Like an answer to his unasked question, Prompto leaned into Noctis’ back and whispered into his ear, “You shouldn’t leave your date behind. It’s bad manners. Or didn’t Iggy teach you that?”

The vibration was gentle and pulsed inconsistently in his ass, not even giving the prince enough to get a rise. “I thought you were right behind me,” Noctis said, trying to will his focus back in place. He took aim, but just as he pulled the trigger, the little oscillating egg sped up to a constant throb. The change caused his shot to hit right outside the center circle.

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut as he felt all the blood draining to his groin. He hoped his hard-on wasn’t noticeable to the public; it might be awkward if people saw the Prince of Lucis with a boner during the school festival. He’d be deemed a perv for sure. Damn Prompto and his little devil’s egg. He couldn’t think about that right now. He had to hit the last target dead center in order to win that chocobo.

With renewed dedication, Noctis’ eyes popped open. He pumped the toy gun once more and readied for his last chance. If he didn’t hit this target, if he couldn’t win Prompto that giant stuffed chocobo, what right did Noct have to his affections? All he wanted was to be the reason behind that beautiful smile on Prompto’s face.

A sudden warmth pressed against Noct’s back and hardness to his ass, with his best friend’s voice at a whisper. “Don’t miss.” The egg assaulted his sensitive nerves relentlessly, pushed up to max speed.

A guttural moan escaped him as he squeezed the trigger, letting loose the last of the pellets. He expected it to miss the target completely. The wave of ecstasy took him by complete surprise as the front of his yukata dampened slightly where he just shot his load. _Shit._

“Congratulations! Here’s your prize.” The attendant popped a bubble with her gum before tugging down one of the yellow birds and shoving it toward Noctis.

“T-thanks!” He couldn’t believe he made the shot.

“Nice shooting, buddy. But I recognized the sound you made _all too well_.” Prompto wore a devious smile when Noct turned to him.

“I, uh… Here.” Noctis thrust the stuffed animal into Prompto’s arms. “This is for you.” He hoped that the gesture might earn him some reprieve from the punishment the blond promised earlier.

Prompto tucked the giant chocobo under one arm and snatched Noctis’ wrist up with his free hand. “Don’t think buttering me up will get you off easy.” He gave a stern tug and led the prince away from the stands and crowd.

“Where are we going?” Noct tried to hide the nervousness in his tone. Was Prompto going to punish him _here_? Surely not - he knew how the prince felt about doing anything where the public eye could spot him. It was one thing to covertly play, like they had done all night, but anything else could really scar his reputation.

The buzz of the people grew quieter as Prompto dragged the onyx haired teen behind him into an alleyway. Noctis could hear his pulse thudding in his ears, his stomach lurching with every image flashing through his mind. What exactly did Prompto have in mind? He was never _too_ strict, or _too_ rough. Hell, Noct usually got off with a couple swats on his ass, or forced to his knees in the safety of his own room. “Prom?”

Noctis’ hand slipped free as Prompto found a crate in which to set the stuffed chocobo on, making sure it was balanced right to avoid falling. “You know, Noct. I told you there would be consequences if you came without my say so…” He turned to face Noctis, forehead creased as he stared the prince down.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose. You’ve been teasing me all night - I can’t just will it to stop.” Noctis tried to defend himself, shifting the blame onto Prompto, who was in control of their new toy.

“And now back talk? _Tsk tsk_ , Noct.”

One moment, Noctis was facing Prompto, the next, his chest, stomach, and face were slammed against the stone wall, all of the blond’s strength pushing against him.

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Prompto’s breath tickled the back side of Noct’s neck as both fear and elation coursed through the prince’s body. This was something new, a side of Prompto that he’d never seen before, and he liked it. Everything in him pleaded to submit to his Dom at this very moment, accept whatever he saw fit to give the Crown Prince.

Noctis could barely move under the weight of his friend, but he could still see passersby at the end of the alley, as well as hear their voices drifting down where he and Prompto stood. They were far from the privacy in their own homes. Anyone could walk down the alley and see them.

The fabric of Noct’ robe shifted and moved upward as Prompto’s fingers pulled at the garb. Prompto pushed the prince’s boxers down over his thighs, caressing the skin to send a shiver up Noctis’ spine. His eyelids fluttered shut briefly before popping back open, and his eyes darted around before asking, “What are you doing? We can’t do this here.”

“It’s kinda not fair, ya know? You came. I should get to,” Prompto whispered lustily in his ear.

His knees almost buckled from under him when Noctis heard the burning hot desire in Prompto’s voice. The man had his body pressed firmly against Noct’s back, pushing him up against the wall as his hand grazed up the back of the Prince’s thigh.

Noctis breathed a soft sigh at the gentle touch. He loved it when Prompto touched him this way, and almost all of his apprehension melted away, letting him simply enjoy the moment. There was a tug against his asshole, and the little torturous egg slipped out of him, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness. He had to admit, Noctis kind of missed the little thing inside of him almost instantly.

While caught up in his own head, the prince almost missed the sound of the bottle snapping open. Did Prompto come prepared for this very thing to happen? Was this his plan all along? The cold gel caught Noctis off guard when Prompto slid his fingers between his cheeks, invading his body just long enough to spread the lube.

Noct’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt Prompto shift behind him, hearing the rustle of fabric as he assumed his friend was freeing himself. By now, Noctis had completely forgotten the crowd just down the alley and that they weren’t in his apartment. The only thing that mattered was this.

Prompto pushed the head of his dick to Noctis’ hole and gave a little push, sinking into the hilt. The thick groan from behind Noct tied his stomach in knots; he was the only one who could hear that sound. The only one able to elicit it from Prompto’s lips.

The blond grabbed Noctis’ wrists and pinned them to the wall while he pumped his hips against the prince’s, agonizingly slow. “I’m so glad I prepped you first. Don’t think I could’ve held out much longer.” Prompto’s voice was thick with lust. He thrust in deep, hitting Noct’s prostate and causing him to let out a strangle moan.

Was Prompto trying to draw attention to them? With every thrust of his hips, Noctis bit back the desire to let loose any noise for fear of someone hearing him, but with every movement, it seemed as though _that’s_ what his friend was aiming for. “Come on, Prompto. Not so hard. You know - nngh…” Okay, so maybe trying to talk wasn’t the best thing when Noct didn’t want to be heard moaning.

“What’s wrong, Noct? Don’t want people to find out their prince is hungry for my cock?” Prompto asked with a grunt as he ground his head against the nerves in Noctis’ ass. Noctis couldn’t stifle the throaty groan as his groin tingled in response to Prompto, his muscles twitching in delight.

Prompto released a guttural moan, slamming his hips into Noct’s - hard, faster, assaulting the sensitive nerves over and over. “I guess... it’s not...very _princely_... is it?” he teased between thrusts.

“Oh gods, Prompto…” He couldn’t hold out at this rate. “I can’t…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Lips brushed against the back of Noctis’ neck, placing a light kiss.

“No, don’t stop.” The words left him so fast and desperately, but he didn’t care. He felt like some harlot doing this out in the open, dirty and forbidden. But the excitement of someone walking up on them, of catching the Prince of Lucis in something so scandalous as being fucked in a dark alley, it gave him a high he’d never experienced before.

“You like it, don’t you?” Prompto slammed his hips home roughly. “You like being _my_ slutty, little prince, don’t you?” Again, the head hit Noct’s prostate hard. The tension in his sack grew.

“Yes,” the prince panted, fingers squeezing into fists as every thrust brought him closer to orgasm.

“Say it. Tell me how much you love it.”

Noctis might have been the prince, but Prompto was the one to give him commands, and he complied with them without hesitation. “I love being a slutty prince for you. I love it _so_ much,” he all but cried out.

“Yeah, I bet you do.” Prompto pounded hard and fast.

Noctis’s wild moans were carried down the alley, but he didn’t care if he was heard anymore. It felt too good having Prompto buried balls deep in his ass, having the cool concrete against his chest, their dirty little secret out in the open.

He tried to fight it off, but Noct couldn’t anymore. “Prompto…I’m gonna…” the prince whimpered just before a load of stringy white cum splattered the wall.

“Me too…Oh gods…N-Noct!” the blond cried out as his cock swelled, pumping wildly while he shot hot streams into the prince’s ass, fingers gripping Noct’s wrists almost too tightly.

It was the most euphoric orgasm the young prince experienced to date. Taking into account all the toys, rough play, and everything else the two tried in their short time together so far, this was by far his favorite. His knees shook, and the whole world swayed when Prompto pulled away from Noct, Yukata falling back in place. He turned around and braced himself on the building, watching as his friend situated his own yellow robe and boxers.

Noctis drank in the beauty of him, the soft blond locks, the passionate baby blue eyes - even the chocobo printed outfit suited his personality to the tee. Pink crept across the bridge of Noct’s nose as his eyes locked with Prompto’s. He should say something, anything. “I love you.” After realizing what he just blurted out, he fought back the horrified feeling. What if Prompto didn’t feel the same? What if this was just about the sex? _Oh gods…what did I just do?_

A rosy blush dusted Prompto’s cheeks, and he looked away, running a hand through his golden tresses. “Uh...I...” he paused, and Noctis’ heart lurched. It was too much. “I love you too, Noct.”

The Prince’s jaw hung slack - did Prompto really just say it? He felt the same way as Noct did? “Yeah?” It was all the dumbfounded Noctis could utter, the light pink spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. The sense of apprehension was replaced with jubilation as a wide, toothy smile split Noct’s face.

The smile must have been contagious, because Prompto broke out in his own goofy smile before saying, “Yeah.” His eyes caught Noctis’ again. “Can we ride the ferris wheel?” he asked, almost shy.

“Of course. Let’s go.” Noctis took Prompto’s hand in his own and grabbed up the giant chocobo, who was witness to their impassioned moment.

The line for the ride was short, and they were able to get right on. Prompto’s face was glued to the side when they rose high enough to see part of the cityscape, in awe of the view, while Noctis enjoyed his own view - Prompto with his wholly innocent and captivated look.

“Wow, Noct! This view is beautiful!”

“Yes.” The prince pulled Prompto from the window, hand going up to his face to tilt it toward him. “You are,” Noctis said before pressing his lips to Prompto’s.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Beta and Alpha credit goes to the amazing MrBenzedrine89  
> I would greatly appreciate it if you left a review!
> 
> To get updates on progress with my works, you can follow me on:  
> Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/MistahRoi/  
> Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mistahroi  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/MistahRoi  
> Thanks!  
> MrR


End file.
